Michael Raymond James
Michael Raymond-James ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der unter anderem durch seine Rollen des Rene Lenier und Neal Cassidy in den Fernsehserien "True Blood" und "Once Upon a Time" bekannt wurde. Bürgerlicher Name Michael Weverstad Spitzname Mikey Ray Sternzeichen Capricorn Ausbildung Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute Auch benannt als Michael R. James Mike Raymond James Mike Raymond Körpergröße 1,75 m Privates Bis 1996 besuchte er die Clarkston High School in Detroit, in der er ein guter Footballspieler war. Später studierte er am Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute in New York. Michael hat mit seiner Ehefrau Julie den gemeinsamen Sohn Marley, der am 14.09.2012 geboren wurde. Karriere Nach seiner Ausbildung hatte Raymond James mehrere Theaterauftritte im Pantheon Theater in New York. Schließlich zog es ihn nach Los Angeles, wo er einige Rollen in Fernsehserien wie Emergency Room oder CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur bekommen konnte. Nach einigen weiteren Gastrollen in TV-Serien, wurde Michael für den Kinofilm Black Snake Moan gecastet und durfte neben Samuel L. Jackson und Christina Ricci spielen. Nach weiteren Fernsehrollen, unter anderem The Walking Dead, drehte Michael gemeinsam mit Tom Cruise den Kinofilm Jack Reacher. Filmografie *Frontier (TV Series) ... Fortunato (2018) *Carter & June ... Carter Jennings (2017) *Lethal Weapon (TV Series) ... Chad Jackson (2016) *Game of Silence (TV Series) ... Gil Harris / Gil (2016) *The Finest Hours ... D.A. Brown (2016) *Once Upon a Time - Es war einmal ... (TV Series) ... Neal Cassidy / Mysterious Man (2012-2016) *Michael Raymond-James for BulliesKeepOut.com (Video short) (2015) *Sons of Liberty (TV Mini-Series) ... Paul Revere (2015) *The Salvation ... Paul Delarue (2014) *Vendetta Rider - Weg der Rache ... Irish (2014) *Midnight Sun (TV Movie) ... Sam Fuller (2012) *Jack Reacher ... Linsky (2012) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dave (2012) * True Blood (TV Series) ... Rene Lenier (2008-2012) *Bowman (Short) ... Mickey (2011) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Eddie Skinner (2011) *Boop (Short) ... Club Owner (as Mike Raymond James) (2011) *Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend ... Ronnie (2010) *Terriers (TV Series) ... Britt Pollack (2010) *Saving Grace (TV Series) ... Westy Stevenson (2010) *3 Things (Short) ... Michael (2009) *Last of the Ninth (TV Movie) ... Tommy 'Babyface' Leone (2009) *Moonlight Serenade (Video) ... Jesse (2009) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Gavin Howell (2009) *The Via Monterey (Short) ... Brad (2009) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... John 'Shameless' Clark '76 (2009) *The Twenty ... Freeman (2009) *Life (TV Series) ... Tex Uhry (2009) *Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV Series) ... Stuart Moore / Jordan / Mr. Tunny (2004-2009) *The Line-Up (TV Movie) ... Tommy Doyle (2007) *Black Snake Moan ... Gill (2006) *Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen (TV Series) ... Travis McQueen (2006) *Dusty Road (Short) ... Ray (2006) *Boston Legal (TV Series) ... Kevin Armus (2005) *Killer Instinct (TV Series) (2005) *The Fix (Short) ... Michael (2005) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Aaron Colite (2004) *North Shore (TV Series) ... Damien Pruitt (2004) *The Handler (TV Series) ... Mace (2003) *Line of Fire (TV Series) ... Threat (2001) *Die Straßen von Philadelphia (TV Series) ...Greg (2000) *Minor Blues ... Dill (2000) Director *Michael Raymond-James for BulliesKeepOut.com (Video short) Soundtrack *The Walking Dead (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) Himself *Celebrities Join Bullies Keep Out Against Domestic Violence - Enough (TV Short) ... Himself (2017) *Noches con Platanito (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Last Call with Carson Daly (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Choreography of War: Creating the Battles and Special Effects of Sons of Liberty (Video short) ... Himself (2015) *Lensing Liberty: The Making of Sons of Liberty (Video short) ... Himself (2015) *Men of Independence: The Historical Figures of Sons of Liberty (Video short) ... Himself (2015) *Once Upon a Time: Wicked Is Coming (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself / Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (2014) *In Character With... (TV Series) ... Himself (2010) Archive Footage *Once Upon a Time: Journey to Neverland (TV Special documentary) ... Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (uncredited) (2013) *A Drop of True Blood (TV Series short) ... Rene Lenier (2010) Nominierungen People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Character We Miss Most Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Triggerfinger (2012) ... Dave (uncredited) - Nebraska (2012) ... Dave Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2